


[ART] you can call me Andy.

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: My first attempt to draw Andy.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	[ART] you can call me Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a speed painting video down the post.  
> Your Kudo and comments are always highly appreciated.

And here is my [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/44bez46krLJuyte2OyuP75?si=ONn4ut3DQieGhYNrjy42aA) for Joe x Nicky 

it helps me through almost every drawing I did for TOG

sincerely hope you like it 🎵🎧✏️

Andy from the old guard, and here is the seed painting [video](https://youtu.be/UianYpk2Zsk)


End file.
